The breast images obtained directly from digital x-ray receptors typically are not suitable for screening or diagnosis and need to be computer-processed by algorithms that suppress image characteristics that are not believed to be helpful in identifying and assessing breast abnormalities and enhance image characteristics that are believed to be more useful. For example, such algorithms operate on the initial x-ray images from the x-ray receptor in digital mammography systems to reduce slowly varying density differences and high frequency noise, to enhance density difference likely to represent mid-size objects, to make the breast skin line more visible, and to smooth density variations near the skin line that are due to rapid changes in breast thickness. Typically, such image processing does not change between patients. It may differ somewhat between breast imaging systems, but tends to stay the same from image to image in the same system. An example of a mammography system in which such image processing is used is the Selenia™ digital mammography system available from the common assignee, Hologic, Inc. of Bedford, Mass. See brochure “Lorad Selenia™” Document B-BI-SEO US/Intl (May 6) copyright Hologic 2006. An example of a multi-mode system that can carry out conventional mammography as well as breast tomosynthesis in which such image processing is used is the Selenia Dimensions™ system, also available from the common assignee. See Smith, A., Fundamentals of Breast Tomosynthesis, White Paper, Hologic, Inc., WP-00007, June 08. Additional information regarding digital mammography, tomosynthesis and multi-mode systems offered by the common assignee can be found at <www.hologic.com>. See also, e.g., International Application WO 2006/058160 A2 published under the Patent Cooperation Treaty on Jun. 1, 2006 and Patent Application Publication No. US 2001/0038681 A1, PCT application International Publication No. WO 03/020114 A2 published Mar. 13, 2003, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,142,633, 6,885,724, 6,647,092, 6,289,235, 5,051,904, 5,359,637, and 4,496,557, and published patent applications US 2004/0109529 A1, US 2004/0066884 A1, US 2005/0105679 A1, US 20050129172A1, and Digital Clinical Reports, Tomosynthesis, GE Brochure 98-5493, November 98. A tomosynthesis system specifically for imaging patients' breasts is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,123,684 and 7,245,694. Systems and method for automatically deriving information of breast characteristics are discussed in published U.S. Patent Application US2007/0274585A1 and a breast CAD system is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,362. A system manufacturer may offer processing the same initial image twice, for example, with two different image processing algorithms, where both resulting processed images are sent for review by a radiologist. See, for example, “Essentials for life, Senographe Essential Full-Filed Digital Mammography system,” GE Healthcare brochure MM-0132-05.06-EN-US. The publications identified in this patent specification are hereby incorporated by reference herein.